Rizumu Teion
Appearance Rizumu's design is a bit more complex. He has a curl on the left side of his head resembling a Bass Clef. Hair: Blue-ish Teal with a lighter blue highlight Eyes: Pink or Magenta with light pink music notes Coat: Blue Coat lining, sleeves, and shoulders: Green with two straps to open and close the coat Undershirt: Varies, usually Rizumu wears blue shirts underneath his coat. Or a short tank top. Voicestone: Default Stone: Green Append Whisper: Light blue with a "P" standing for Piano on the inside. Append Power: Dark blue with a Power symbol on the inside. Radios: Light blue with lighter blue speakers Pants: Light brown Boots: Dark Brown Belt: white buckle, brown belt Earpiece: Blue with green horizontal sound bars Serial Number: 50 (Rizumu's my 50th OC.) Rizumu has a so called Voice Stone because since his voice is made from a female voice, he has a stone to help him sing. For his appends, he has different voice stones and headphones. Role in R.W (My World) I use Rizumu more than just a voice synthesized character. He is used for a whole bunch of things in my world. He's the Knight of Harmony in the R.Wian Army. He's the newest member. Rizumu usually has a hard time trying to fight since I already stated that Rizumu is cowardice. So he usually has to be trained extra by the R.Wian King. Relationship with his Creator Both Merodi and Rizumu have the same creator. Like Merodi, Rizumu doesn't call his creator "Master." She doesn't like going by that name. Instead she prefers her actual name. She treats both of them as human beings with feelings and rights. In R.W, Rizumu is in the R.Wian Army so he actually has a job. Rizumu also has a strong connection with the R.Wian King, also the Creator's brother. He treats Rizumu with the upmost respect as Rizumu does to him. Fun Facts about Rizumu Rizumu's Creation Purpose ''' Rizumu was created a month after Merodi. I decided that Merodi should have a friend of the opposite gender. She wouldn't be the UTAUloid she is today without him. '''Origin to Rizumu's Fears Rizumu doesn't like bugs, especially spiders. The reason for not liking big dogs is that he's afraid of them jumping on him or possibly attacking him. Rizumu has a hard time fighting big dogs because dogs are domestic animals that can be trained to be companions. Rizumu would never want to hurt domestic animals. He hates the legs of spiders because they are hairy and feel weird to him. He would hate it crawling on him. Rizumu's Anatomy Rizumu is a cyborg so he has robotic parts inside him. One of his lungs is mechanical so he uses that lung to sing long and high notes. The other lung is a normal lung. Rizumu's brain is separated into two main parts. His humane side and his robotic side. In his humane side, that controls Rizumu's behavior, speech, memories, and interactions like a normal brain. Thus, Rizumu can function like a normal human. The robotic side is Rizumu's UTAUloid Data. It holds the OTO Samples and brainwaves to Rizumu's waist gear (Append Whisper form) or voice stone. It also holds Rizumu's technical information and how he's programmed. So basically Rizumu has two brains in one. Even a few of his bones are mechanical. Also Rizumu's heart is half human half mechanical. Merodi is structured the same. Rizumu's Flaws Rizumu never was a perfect character. He has flaws. First, he is very cowardice and gets scared easily. Second, he got that way because of emotional scarring as a child. And Third, Rizumu has panic attacks. That happens when he's in a high period of stress or if he's really scared to the point where he can't handle it. Usually Merodi is the one to help Rizumu when he has a panic attack. Combat Mode Features Since Rizumu was given Combat Mode, he has access to new weapons and features that are functional from his own vital signs. Rizumu has the power to summon large USB cords with spikes and electrically charged prongs on the end of them. They are known as USB Impale and USB electrocute. USB Impale is a large blue cord with a spike and USB Electrocute is a tealish green cord with two electrically charged prongs. These are serve as long rage attacks. Rizumu also was given a sword called the Power Needle. A neon power symbol with a elongated point. This is Rizumu's new character item. Rizumu's eyes are different when in combat mode to distinguish from his normal eyes. They are darker and redder in Combat Mode and the music notes in his eyes disappear. Voicestone Functions Rizumu has different voicestones for each append he has, but they are more than just voice changes. Green voicestone: Rizumu's default voicebank. Whisper Append: A light blue gem with a "P" in it to resemble "Piano" or quiet. This also serves as a power up in combat mode. It helps with stealth and maneuvering skills so Rizumu could launch surprise attacks. Power Append: A dark blue gemstone with a power symbol in it. Gives Rizumu's voice more power when he sings but also serves as a power up in combat mode. It allows Rizumu to have more power when attacking so he does more damage and also is faster with this append. Voicebank Rules: Credit: Rita Leader No turning Rizumu's voice into a different UTAU. His voice is the one I gave him and it should stay that way. No giving his voice to another UTAU. Basically, No Pitchloid. No claiming Rizumu as your own UTAUloid. Ask me for Permission if you do 18+ No making profit off of him. I allow OTO edits, however, Rizumu's information and design must stay the way I made it. MMD Model Downloads ☀Rizumu Teion Default 1.0(LAT) ☀Rizumu Teion Append Whisper 1.0(LAT) ☀Rizumu Teion Append Power 1.0(LAT) ☀Rizumu Teion Default (KORON) ☀Rizumu Teion Append Whisper (KORON) ☀Rizumu Teion Append Power (KORON) Gallery Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female voicers Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAU with appends Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:VCCV Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Voicebanks from English Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Hiragana Category:Hiragana encoded UTAUloids Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:CV Category:Vccv Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from North America